For golfers that prefer to walk, having to carry a golf bag for the duration of a game can be uncomfortable. Golfing equipment is heavy, and the design of golf bags is problematic because it limits golfers to carrying the golf bag on one shoulder, hence creating an asymmetrical load on the spine.
There is the option of using a golf cart, but golf carts tend to be structurally sturdy which translates to being bulky and heavy, and getting a golf cart in and out of the car can be an arduous task. Consequently, many golfers would rather leave their golf carts at home and rent a cart at the golf course. Unfortunately, renting a golf cart isn""t the optimal choice either since it is costly.
A golf bag with detachable wheels alleviates the weight of a golf bag from the golfer onto the ground. With wheels attached to the golf bag, golfers no longer have to lug their golf bags. Instead, they can wheel their golf equipment while strolling along the golf course.
U.S. Pat. No.: 6,231,059 issued to Erwin Cheldin is a golf bag pull cart having integral extendable rollers and handle. The pull cart provides sturdy support for transporting a golf bag. However, as with most golf carts, its frame is heavy, and moreover, has unnecessary parts that add to the weight and awkwardness of the cart. There is a long pull handle and anchors on opposite sides of the cart. These two features reside along the golf bag when it is vertically placed. When the golf bag is tilted at an angle, the pull handle and the anchors would freely dangle, making it awkward to maneuver.
A golf bag of U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,183 issued to Nariie Kaneko. The design of this golf bag by Kaneko is efficient and uses a bare bone construction to get the golf bag wheeling. It is essentially a golf bag with wheels. The wheels on Kaneko""s design are not detachable and delimit how the golf bag is carried. Carrying Kanebo""s golf bag is likely to transfer dirt onto the carrier""s clothes, then eventually to the car trunk.
This invention is designed to assuage the burden of transporting golfing equipment for golfers. Overall, there are many advantages to have detachable wheels. (1) The golf bag unit fits easily into the car trunk. (2) The dirt gathered on the golf course is contained. (3) As the wheels wear out, they are easily replaceable. (4) The length of the insertion bar can vary upon the user""s choice. By varying the length of the insertion bar, the angle at which the golf bag tilts differs and helps to accommodate golfers of different heights.